Anything Your Heart Desires
by Rothelena
Summary: SMUTTY sequel to "I Wish Upon A Star"- this time, he shows her he isn't asleep. This is M!A very large, uncompromising M! Filthy PWP, logic need not apply! Be warned!


_I promised you that after being well-behaved for the duration of a T-rated multichapter, I would now direly OVERACT the M-business…and this is it, so…_

_WARNING: this is supposed to be a sequel to "I Wish Upon A Star" but that one was T- this one IS NOT! ABSOLUTELY NOT! It's a PWP, M-rated, rather filthy one-shot, so if you don't want the sweet and romantic first story to take that road eventually- STOP reading! I kept this purely smutty (wasn't too hard), I had my share of angst with "Someplace Warm", this was supposed to be entertainment. So: switch your brains of- here you won't find much nourishment for it, I'm afraid! This is…can something that is so cruelly M be fluffy? Okay, if it can, this is. Fluffy, I mean._

_I say it again: This is NOT T-RATED! It's a bad, huge, mean, evil M, because, like it or not: I still LOVE to write the very naughty M-stuff!_

_Disclaimer: not mine, and yes, BRUNO- I'm angry with you for pretty much forgetting to hint on any romance between Lisbon and Jane so far this season! That's not nice!_

Anything Your Heart Desires

Working overtime again, Lisbon felt her lack of a private life like an oppressing force, bearing down on her like a concrete wall. Not that she didn't have the opportunity…she had gotten some invitations during the past month, and some of the guys were exactly her cup of tea- normally. Except these days, her cup of tea seemed to be exclusively a certain blond consultant who was pretty much acquainted with all kind of teacups.

She sighed and threw a furtive glance through the two windowpanes separating her from his couch. He was asleep. And damn- the temptation drove her insane. It had become her little guilty pleasure to sneak into the bullpen when he was well out of it and…touch him. Savor the smooth texture of his skin beneath her fingertips. And yes: she kissed him. She'd never have thought that he was such a tight sleeper, but he hadn't awoken once.

She saw his body move to the rhythm of his breath and felt her own going shallow. She wanted him. Wanted him so much it seared her soul. Her fingertips slid beneath her prim, factual white blouse. Her abdomen felt hot to her own touch, and she spread the thin sheen of moisture she detected there. Slowly, her hand crept lower, finding its way under the waistband of her pants, into her wet, saturated panties…her lips parted when her fingers slid between her folds, imagining his touch there, sliding deeper, deeper…

She jerked her hand away and sat upright.

Damn, damn, damn, what was the matter with her? She needed to get laid, ASAP.

She looked longingly at the sleeping figure on the old leather couch.

It was his fault that she was so…irrational and distracted, so he couldn't blame her for stealing some innocent kisses now and then, could he? He didn't notice what she was doing, anyway, or he would have confronted her long ago.

She got up and winced. Damn, she was horny as hell, her whole lower body engorged and moist and hurting…would it be very impudent if she masturbated while she fondled him? Yeah, great idea, agent Lisbon- she would possibly thrust her tongue into his mouth in the throes of her passion. And hell- that would be embarrassing.

She sighed, slightly disgusted with herself, and opened the door of her office, trying not to make a single sound.

xxMentalistxx

He could hear her thoughts.

They danced through his mind like sassy little angels, whispering seductive tunes to him. Jane smiled. She wanted him, his proper, absolutely bad-assed little super-cop, and for the last days, she had been sneaking kisses from him whenever she thought he was asleep. He wasn't overly surprised- beneath her cool exterior Teresa Lisbon harbored passions that absolutely couldn't be contained forever, and he had sensed them from the beginning.

First, they had amused him. Then touched him. Impressed him. And finally, aroused him.

Usually he didn't allow himself to become physically excited, but he made an exception tonight. He lay on his side and felt his manhood swell while he snuggled deeper into the worn leather, savoring agent Lisbon's dirty thoughts he could hear so clearly in his mind. And he made a silent vow: if she tried to take her little secret, "have-a-little-fun-with-sleeping-Jane"-time tonight, he would teach her that there was no way a normal adult male could sleep through something like that.

He shuddered slightly when he remembered the way she had touched him. Breathed into his mouth. It had been sheer torture to pretend to be fast asleep when all he wanted was to capture her in his arms, the sneaky little witch, and show her that she had no idea about a really good time. Yet. He would teach her. Teach her how much fun it was to let go.

In the last years he had learned to enjoy the moments when he was riding purely on instinct. They were rare. Enjoying a good cup of tea. Getting immersed in the sound of crashing waves at the ocean. Hearing the laughter of children lost in their play, oblivious to the evil ways of the world. Watching agent Teresa Lisbon fiddle with her badge, located on her belt so close to the place he longed to be…

He'd always thought he might have problems getting a decent erection, the trauma he'd suffered had rendered him useless in many areas, and he'd always assumed sex would stay a difficult issue for him, maybe downright impossible…until she had taught him otherwise three years ago. When she'd stood pretty close in front of him at this utterly boring team meeting in a godforsaken small town anywhere in the Californian mountains, her perfect little butt inadvertently rubbing against his crotch- and damn, had he gotten hard. In seconds.

He absent-mindedly brushed his hand over the bulge in his dress-pants. Hmmm. Yes, he could show Lisbon how to forget herself once in a while. Forget the world in his arms. Just feel while he was buried deep inside her. He inhaled sharply. If she didn't come to him, he would have to make a move on her. Sometime soon. His patience was wearing thin, and he felt a groan erupting in his throat when he squeezed his erection, just slightly, making sure what he was doing wouldn't be noticed from the outside. No need to scare her away. He rubbed his thighs together. If she didn't do something soon he'd have to…

He heard the door to her office being opened tentatively and felt a tiny smile curl his lips. Come here, kitten…dinner is SO ready…

xxMentalistxx

She felt the expected pang of guilt when she approached him slowly. But dammit- she was weak when it came to Patrick Jane. He was a temptation she just couldn't resist.

She squatted down in front of his couch. Jane had turned onto his back, looking so sweet and peaceful, her heart clenched. He was perfect. He was everything she'd ever wanted, and she knew she wouldn't go out with another man. She wouldn't aim for second best. Next year this time, she would still be here with him. Lusting. Longing. Loving.

She fought not to make a sound, but damn, she was so hot and wet and needy, her whole body dissolved into one single, huge whimper. She bit her lip to the point of drawing blood.

She guessed he knew what she felt for him, he was Patrick Jane, he knew everything. He possibly laughed about her in the privacy of his lair. The dull, stiff, boyish cop, helplessly in love with him, a brilliant, fascinating, sexy ex-con. She smiled sadly. She wouldn't even start to think about the women he could have. Beautiful women. Enchanting women. Exciting women. What should he want with her? She snorted. Why was she so insecure when it came to her own attractiveness? Well. Growing up with a constantly drunk father and three little brothers to protect she'd always been more of a tomboy. Model-good looks, make-up, seductive techniques? Had always been pretty far down on her list of priorities.

And hell- it annoyed her to be insecure, for the timid never survived. Teresa Lisbon wasn't scared. She could take what she wanted.

She put her hand against Jane's cheek, feeling his delicious warmth beneath her palm, the slight stubble at his jaw. She was just about to move when his hand shout out and grabbed her wrist, his eyes snapping open, a shriek wrenched from her throat, deep shock settling in the pit of her stomach.

She couldn't move, was paralyzed all over, staring at him open-mouthed, her breath escaping in frantic little puffs. He didn't move for a while, trapping her hand against his cheek. At first, his gaze was almost impassive. Curious. Then, she saw his eyes grow hot. Wild. The pupils dilating so much they almost swallowed his eye color. He licked over his lips, and Lisbon reacted, a new gush of wetness soaking her already drenched panties. Jane inhaled, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, features dissolving into pure delight, and she knew he could smell her arousal. But embarrassment never came.

He put her hand flat against his forehead before he slowly dragged it over his face, extending his tongue to lick it all the way to her fingertips. His eyes were closed, his head angled back, and she was mesmerized, frozen in time and space, just looking at him with utter fascination. He allowed her middle finger to slip into his mouth and sucked on it, sending jolts of ecstasy straight to her groin. He released her finger after a thorough licking, covering her hand with his, pulling it down over his jaw, his throat, into the open V of his shirt.

He used his free hand to open the buttons on his vest, his shirt, and let their combined hands slide lower, gliding over every inch of naked skin he revealed.

"Breathe, Lisbon," he whispered hoarsely , flashing her a sexy little smile, and she noticed that she indeed had been holding her breath.

She greedily sucked air into her lungs.

He let their hands trail down over his bare stomach and she felt the soft line of downy blond hair below his belly button before he slowly pushed her trembling fingers beneath his waistband. He took his hand away from hers and opened his belt, pulling the zipper of his pants down, parting the fabric over his swollen groin.

Her fingers played against his soft pubic hair and he looked at her for a moment, his eyes clear and open, lips slightly parted in desire. They glistened, as if he'd repeatedly licked them with his tongue, and Lisbon drew a shuddering breath. He lay completely still while she moved her hand against him, barely inserted in his boxers.

Now or never. Her body was so tense she felt she would snap any minute, she had never been this wet in her life, the juices of her arousal wetting her pants almost down to her knees. Taking her hand out of his underwear, getting up, driving home in her freaking car? She would die. A painful, miserable death.

She inhaled sharply and pushed her hand deeper, watching Jane's eyes flutter closed in utter bliss, a sigh escaping his beautiful pale lips. His body almost arched off the couch when she wrapped her hand around his cock, failing to span it completely. He was as hard as steel, the skin satiny over the enormous swell of his manhood. The sharply protruding vein throbbed against her palm, and she squeezed slightly, reveling in the heavy moan that fell from his lips.

"Lose the clothes." He whispered, whimpering when she took her hand away.

Jane shed his remaining clothes hastily, shrugging out of his open shirt and vest, pushing pants and boxers down his legs, toeing shoes and socks off in a hurry.

Lisbon took her time, undressing slowly and carefully, faltering slightly when he lay down on his stomach and watched her silently, his eyes glittering, his lips curled into an appreciative smile. Damn, his backside was distracting- firm, round, shapely, absolutely perfect. She swallowed and concentrated on getting out of her clothes. He smirked when he noticed that she rushed up things a bit.

She was utterly beautiful. Much tinier than he'd thought he liked his women, she was sweet perfection in his eyes. He sighed in defeat. He'd known for a long time that he loved her, and he wasn't a man who dodged the issues at hand. He let his gaze wander over her slender legs, her slim hips, the graceful curve of a waist he could possibly span with his hands, her small, firm breasts, her swan-like neck….he turned onto his back.

"Come here." He whispered and extended his hand.

Lisbon felt her pulse hammering in her neck and a sensation close to fainting. It had never been like this. She felt pried open, laid bare, and no matter which fantasies she'd entertained about keeping him out of her mind…they were gone now when the master played her like a violin. She touched her fingertips to his and let her hand glide into his clutch. He pulled her onto his body and made her straddle his waist. She felt his girth poke her bottom and pushed back instinctively, making him growl like a beast.

She felt the return of power and bowed down, kissing his neck, feeling the surge of pride when his head fell back, his hips bucking as if he wanted to throw her off, his strong hands clutching her hips, keeping her in place. Lisbon let her lips slide over his collarbone, tracing the ridge with her tongue before she wandered lower to his nipple. Her hand automatically went to the other one when she sucked the tiny bud into her mouth, Jane was whimpering and writhing beneath her, and she could feel his ecstasy as if it were transfused into her skin. She tugged at the hard little peak with her teeth, and he almost lost it then and there.

"No, Lisbon" he groaned "I feel pretty untried after all those years…don't make me come in my already shed pants, please."

She felt the subtle moisture of his pre-come against her backside and smiled, deciding to show mercy. She gave his neglected nipple a distinctive lick and straightened.

Jane elicited a surprised yelp from her when he sat up without warning, his hands tightening around her miniature waist before he all but threw her onto the couch so that her head came to lie on the armrest near the far wall. He was on her immediately, latching onto her nipple with lips so hot Lisbon cried out.

"Turnabout is fair play," he whispered against her skin.

"You begged for mercy, and I spared you," she breathed, squirming beneath his wicked ministrations, "can't I do the same?"

"You can," he growled "but I won't listen."

"You're evil." She whimpered.

"Oh yes, Lisbon," he said on a low chuckle "you will come for me until I'm content."

She felt the unmistakable coiling of tension deep in her lower body, heat streaming through her, stretching its blazing little fingers over her skin until she wanted to scream from the acute sensation of drowning ecstasy. Jane sucked on her nipple, grazing the tender flesh with his sharp teeth, and her insides poised to constrict. When he let his hand slide over her lower abdomen and dipped between her legs, she came without warning, muscles contracting so harshly the breath was knocked out of her for a moment. She tried to stifle her cry but didn't succeed, and felt his relentless grip on her thrashing body, holding her in place for his onslaught.

When she was about to come down he pushed two fingers inside of her and made the flames flare up with renewed vigor, burning the flesh from her bones. Her womb burst into explosions of desire, the contractions so powerful her hands clenched into fists and the muscles of her neck corded into tight ropes. Jane's fingers started to thrust, making her come even harder, seeking out spots that submerged her into delicious sensual agony, more, more, until she sobbed with the force of her release, feelings so acute she could hardly bear it any longer. Jane scooted down her body, and as soon as he felt her mighty contractions ease up around his fingers, he captured the little nub at the top of her sex between his lips and sucked with all his strength.

Lisbon exploded beneath him, waves of wildfire crashing down on her. Her throat was so tight she couldn't scream, so just a muffled cry was torn from her lips. Her whole body tightened until she was sure she would shatter, her small framed moved into a perfect arch, kept from falling off the couch only by Jane's hand.

She desperately tried to suck more air into her lungs and knew she could take no more, couldn't come again, whimpering when she felt the knots in her lower abdomen loosening up again. The sweet tremors of aftershock were coursing through her, lapping at her like vicious flames, her core still clenching under the force of her orgasm. Jane put both arms next to her head, spread her legs wide with his knees and pushed his hips forward, sheathing himself inside her to the hilt.

Everything went black for a moment, and Lisbon dug her fingernails into his back, making him groan with delight. She came again immediately, and Jane gritted his teeth to prevent his traitorous body from going over the edge too fast.

To finally be inside her was mind-blowing, her walls struggling with his size, accepting him like a hot, squeezing glove. She was so tight all around him, the harsh contractions of her unrelenting orgasm milking his cock mercilessly, ecstasy was clouding his vision. He wanted to fuel her release with dirty words but found he absolutely couldn't talk. The rhythm he established was unrestrained, frantic, so hard he pushed her up against the couch, her breasts bouncing under the impact of his thrusts. She was still coming fiercely, so he didn't hold back, pumping into her with utter abandon. She wrapped her legs around his waist and instinctively met his fiery strokes, one by one, his cock rubbing against her burning clit every time he surged into her. The earth-shattering waves of orgasm wouldn't stop, her face was wet with tears, her hands clutching him so tightly he would bear marks where her fingers scratched him. He thrust deeper, his perfect rhythm disintegrating, becoming erratic when he approached release.

He pulled out of her and dragged his knees under his body before he engulfed her in his arms and jerked her upright, lifting her against him, sitting her down on the couch's backrest, her back hitting the cool brick wall with a considerable thud. She was too far gone to care and too exhausted to keep herself upright, but he knelt down between her spread legs and held her against the wall with his upper body, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his hips, pushing both hands under her buttocks to support her.

He felt unbelievably strong, larger than life, adrenaline coursing through his system in huge, hot gulps. He entered her roughly, cleaving into her in one single stroke, her wet flesh not giving him any resistance. As soon as he hit the deepest recess of her core, the fluttering sensations of impending orgasm started anew, deep in his guts, and he knew he wouldn't last long. His thrusts were deep and desperate, and she groaned heavily when she came again, her body shaking against his, skin slicked with sweat, sore muscles contracting. Fireworks going off behind her closed lids.

He couldn't resist and devoured her red, moist, parted lips, all the while pounding into her, and when she pushed her tongue against his he felt his balls tighten and screamed into her mouth. His seed blasted from his cock, spattering her sheath in huge waves of wet heat, flooding her core so forcefully she could feel every pulse deep inside her while she swallowed his gasping breath. His semen ran down her thighs in warm rivulets, and every pumping movement of his hips produced more, until he finally stilled in her arms after the wracking heaves subsided.

Minutes went by in a tangle of breaths and shivers before he shuddered violently and broke the kiss, gulping air into his lungs, his damp skin trembling all over. He sat back on his haunches and pulled her into his lap, her legs still wrapped around him, arms slung around his neck, until they seemed to be a molten, inseparable entity. They breathed against each other's skin, drowning in each other's scent. Unable to get close enough, his cock pulsating inside her.

For a long while, everything was silent. Finally, she found her voice.

"I don't want it to be over," she murmured lazily against his neck, "I don't want to get dressed, I don't want to drive home. Do I have to, Jane?"

She could almost feel his smile.

"No," he said softly, his voice so tender and warm she shuddered involuntarily "I know a place where we can hide. But it takes a rather adventurous nature to sneak through CBI headquarters stark naked, my sweet Lisbon."

She leant back against the couch and looked at his glorious, tousled, glowing, thoroughly well-fucked self with a smile, gently pushing a stray, damp curl from his forehead. His erection was already hardening again, she could feel it in the depths of her body.

"What the hell," she muttered "I already defied every principle of my working life twice and back tonight. What's a little bit indecent exposure supposed to make worse now?"

He chuckled and kissed her, their hearts beating next to each other, both up for a hot, endless night.

**The End**

_I don't know: the more Heller refuses to address the relationship between Jane and Lisbon (I don't want him to make them smooch, for god's sake! I just need my fantasies fueled from time to time, and I'm STARVING!), the more I feel the urge to write something utterly smutty…and today, I'm pretty frustrated! I know: it's smut, but if you want to review anyway, YOU'RE MY HERO!_


End file.
